Straight is Bravo
by Imagaco
Summary: Risa buys a potion to make Yucinari girl allerge immune. it works... but with unwanted side effects.
1. Chapter 1

**Strength is Bravo**

_I made this story because I wanted to get it out (and because I don't think there are enough Girls Bravo fanfic's). I was going to make it so, Risa casts a spell, but I decided it would sound better like this. I don't own Girls Bravo._

-=-

Kazuharu Fukuyama and his sister, Risa, were in the shopping district, picking up special ingredients. They soon came by a wooden stall that had not been there the day before. Not paying much heed to it, they just kept walking.

"Miracle works for sale," said the person behind the wooden stall, "cures for anything. Acne, rabies, or allergies to humans, we've got it all."

That last one made Risa stop. Grabbing her brother by the collar, she hightailed it back to the stall. "Did you say 'allergies to humans'," she asked them. "Sure did miss," one of them said.

Now that Fukuyama was close enough to look at the stall vendors, he saw that there were two of them. One with yellow hair, one with red. When with a skinny and tall face, one with a fat round face. One had tattoos below his eyes, one with no tattoos that all. One was dressed in long sleeved black, one white short sleeves. The only thing they seem to have in common with the sunglasses that block the view of their eyes.

"Greetings," said the man to Fukuyama's right (the one with the red hair, skinny face, tattoos below his eyes, and dressed in black), "my name is Jack, and next to me is my stepbrother, Gar."

Risa's eyes were still lit up in the news of an allergy potion. "Now," said Gar, "I think I might know what kind of allergy cures you are looking for."

They both brought out a bottle. Gar brought out a blue one, Jack a pink one. "The blue one," Gar said, putting his hand over it, "will make anyone who drinks it stronger, tougher, and even taller. As an added bonus, they also become no longer allergic to girls."

"Where's the pink one," Jack told them, putting his hand over the pink one, "makes the drinker immune to an allergy towards men."

This made Fukuyama look interested for a change. "Normally," Gar said, "we charge pretty high prices for this stuff." "However," Jack continued, "will give them to you free of charge. You just have to do one thing."

"Two things," Gar said, "if you count listening to our instructions."

Risa and Fukuyama leaned in closely.

"One," Jack said, handing them a box that looked like a ring holder with a button on it, "if you've ever want to try our 'money back guarantee', press this button." "Be forewarned," he continued, handing it to them, "it will only work once."

"And two," said Gar, "you want to never, and I mean **NEVER**, use more than three drops."

"Why," asked Risa. "You don't want to know," they said together.

With that, Fukuyama and Risa surged, grabbed the two bottles, and walked away.

Jack and Gar watched them walk away. "So," Gar said to Jack without turning around, "you made sure that the blue potion was in the blue bottle, and the pink one was in the pink bottle, right."

"Please, "Jack said to him, "you think I'd messed up the thing we practically live for."

"That's true," Gar said.

Jack and Gar both looked at each other and smile. Gar, however, was the only one to voice what they were both thinking.

"Yucinari is going to get one hell of a surprise."

-=-

_In case you're wondering, the two vendors look like (and seem to have the same name as) Jack Spicer and Beast boy. The reason why make sense in this story, but soon. By the way, both bottles look exactly alike except for the color, and they're both as tall as half of Fukuyama's arm length (and that is for one arm)._

**Imagaco**


	2. Chapter 2

**Strength is Bravo**

_Now we will see what is going to happen next. I don't own Girls Bravo._

-=-

The next at Yukinari's house, it was the same old thing. Yukinari was getting punched by Kirie for something that was Miharu related, Koyomi was hiding, and Fukuyama had just come over.

When Risa came over, things really got started. Suddenly, Yukinari fell over and knock a blue bottle out of Risa's backpack.

"What is this," Yukinari said, picking it up. Risa looked and saw what he was holding. "Oh," she said, "that's the reason I came over."

"It's a potion that's supposed to cure you over your girl allergy," Fukuyama said.

"No way," everyone said. "Indeed," Fukuyama said, taking out a pink bottle, "this bottle holds a potion that cured me of my boy allergy."

He walked over to Yukinari. "Watch," he said. He then took off both his gloves, and then tussled Yukinari's hair. Not one single thing allergy related happened.

"See," Fukuyama said to their amazed faces, "I am no longer allergic to men."

As Fukuyama started to move forward, a floorboard came loose. Unable to avoid it, Fukuyama tripped and landed face first in Kirie's chest.

Out of instinct, Kirie punched Fukuyama hard enough to have him fly back 9 ft. Unfortunately, Yukinari was right behind him.

So, Fukuyama knocked into Yukinari, who in turn hit Risa, who was holding the blue bottle. As Yukinari lay on his back, the blue bottle spun in the air and landed, bottleneck first, into Yukinari's mouth. By the time they had gotten it out of his mouth, he had swallowed about half of it.

"**OH NO**," Risa screamed. "What," Kirie asked. "This is bad," Risa said, "the people I bought this from said not to give him more than three drops."

"Why," Miharu asked. Risa raised hand, but did nothing else.

Come to think of it, Jack and Gar did not specify as to why not to go over three drops. "I don't know," she said.

"If Puny-nari is going over three drops," said Fukuyama, "then so am I." just then he took out a pink bottle and drank down half of it as well.

Risa watched as her brother gulped down the bottle, then run to Koyomi (who was the reason he came over). 'This does not bode well,' Risa thought.

She did not know how right she was. (By the way, she was talking about the bottle thing.)

-=-

_What do you think will happen next? Give me your thoughts (just so I know people are reading this)._

**Imagaco**


	3. Chapter 3

**Strength is Bravo**

_I don't own Girls Bravo._

When Yukinari woke up the next day, he felt… different. He soon found out why. "Yukinari," Kirie said when he came downstairs, "did you get… taller."

Indeed, Yukinari was now ten cm's taller. Not many people noticed this, and not many cared. The real surprise came the next day.

Yukinari woke up late, and no one had come to get him. When he finally came to class, he was ten minutes late.

He opened the door to his class. "Sorry I'm late," he said to the teacher, "I overslept and… what?" the teacher and students just continued to stare at him.

"Yukinari," one of them said, "you're… tall!" "Yes," Yukinari said, "I know. Thank you for pointing out my new 10 inches." "No," said Yukuyama as he came up, "you're taller than yesterday."

Yukinari turned to see that Yukuyama was right. He indeed was taller today. In fact, he was now as tall as Yukuyama himself.

Yukinari had been so preoccupied with being late, he hadn't noticed.

But he sure noticed now. Everyone noticed. There was not a single person who did not see how tall he had gotten.

Yukinari put his hand down on the desk to try and think how this could have happened.

"I got it," he said, "it was that blue potion that Risa gave me." "Uh," Kirie said, "Yukinari. Your hand."

Yukinari looked down at the hand on the desk. Or what he, at first, thought was the desk. He now saw that his hand was resting on the burner that someone had brought to make instant Ramen. (Or whatever, I just wanted there to be a burning heat source.)

"That's weird," Yukinari said, "it's not burning."

Suddenly realizing where his hand was (and that he could actually feel the pain of the burn), he went to the nurses office after all his screaming.

'How could I have gotten so tall,' he thought on this way to the nurse's office. Little did he know how deep this would take him.

He didn't know that this growth spurt was just the beginning. You didn't know that when he reached the nurse's office, the nurse would start nagging him about bothering her with a sunburn on his hand. (By the way, that sunburn was where he put his hand on the burner.)

And he especially didn't know just how much more stuff like this would be happened.

_In case you're wondering, yeah, I kind of have an ending already planned out for my story. For most of my stories in fact. But I bet you never saw that Yukinari would get __this__ big, did you._

_Later guys._

**Imagaco**


	4. Chapter 4

**Strength is Bravo**

_I don't own Girls Bravo._

The next day Yukinara was even bigger. But he didn't go to school. In fact, no one saw him for a while.

One day, Kirie was walking to school with Miharu and Koyomi (who was now going to school with them), when she thought she saw something in an alleyway.

"I'll catch up," she said to the others, wanting to see what was up. When she looked into the alley, she saw a moving bolder.

At least, she thought it had been a moving bolder. When she looked closer, she saw it was a person. A **HUGH **person.

She knew this to be true when the thing turned around. "Kirie," the thing said, "I feel AMAZING!" Kirie was unsure how the thing knew her name.

She was also unsure how the thing could exist, seeing as how it had so much muscle mass. Then part of its face came into view.

"I want to feel better," the thing said. All Kirie could do was stare at the thing in a scared shock. When she could speak, she said only one word, and said it with pure terror.

"Yukinara…"

She didn't get a chance to do anything else, seeing as the thing wacked her on the head with two fingers. (Which was enough considering its strength.)

After grabbing her to stop her from falling, the thing set her down gently and walked away. Looking back, Yukinara said, "Sorry Kirie, but I don't want to stop now."

It would be an hour before someone would find Kirie. Seeing as the person who would find her will be male, you can imagine what might happen to him when she woke up.

But no one could imagine what would happen next. Not even Yukinara himself. And, I bet, not even you can guess.

_Sorry that this is so short. And sorry that it took so long to get out, I had a bit of writers block. It might take a bit longer than expected to publish the next one. Sorry._

**Imagaco**


	5. Chapter 5

**Strength is Bravo**

_I don't own Girls Bravo._

Kirie woke up at the hospital. She looked over at the boy she'd nearly killed. 'Maybe saying I was his sister was not really a good idea,' she thought, 'but at least I'm not going to get blamed for nearly killing him.'

"WAIT A MINUTE," Kirie screamed, "NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE LOOKING AFTER THIS GUY!" then she jumped out of the window. (It was a small hospital, so she was only on the second story.)

"I've got to find Yukinari," she said before running off. "Whatever that potion did to him, it can't end well."

_Sorry for the wait, I had a bit of writers block. I have an idea for what I want to put next, but I'm going on a trip, so you won't hear from me for a while. Good luck._

**Imagaco**


End file.
